In medical procedures such as endoscopic sphincterotomy, a sphincterotome may be used in conjunction with an endoscope to provide surgical cutting inside of a patient. Exemplary sphincterotomes are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,217 to Rowland et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,300 to Griego et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The sphincterotome may, for example, be directed through the duodenum to the sphincter of Oddi. The sphincterotome may then be used to partially incise the sphincter muscle for treatment such as removal of common bile duct stones forming an obstruction within a bile duct. A sphincterotome may include a cutting wire that can be activated by bending the sphincterotome, thereby permitting an exposed portion of the cutting wire to form a chord extending between two points along the distal portion of the sphincterotome.
However, when activating the cutting wire, it may be difficult to control the exact positioning of the cutting wire. In some instances, it may be desirable to position the activated cutting wire in an angular configuration commonly referred to in the art as the “12 o′clock” position, or in any other desirable angular configuration. Additionally, the tip portion of the sphincterotome may be prone to kinking or whipping when the cutting wire is actuated.
There remains a need, therefore, for an improved sphincterotome that is configured such that, when activated, the cutting wire assumes a desired cutting position at or near the “12 o′clock” position, or any other desired angular configuration. A need remains for an improved sphincterotome with controlled bending characteristics which improves orientation, bowing, cutting, and/or rigidity, and/or reduces kinking and/or whipping of the tip during a medical procedure.